


Diarmuid Fucks Everyone

by Kaggyin23



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Harems, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn, Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggyin23/pseuds/Kaggyin23
Summary: [One-shot] Diarmuid gets summoned to Chaldea. After a week of his master constantly upgrading his skills, she ends up multiplying the potency of the love spot without realizing it's repercussions. Now, every female in Chaldea wants to bed Diarmuid like their lives depend on it. (Diarmuid/Harem) (Crack)
Relationships: Diarmuid/Gudako, Diarmuid/Harem, Diarmuid/Lots of Chaldea's female servants., Diarmuid/Mash
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Diarmuid Fucks Everyone

Diarmuid had a very sad past. One filled with misery and regret.

He thought that serving his new master in Chaldea and helping her save the world would be a good way for him to atone and regain his honor.

Oh how very wrong he was.

Soon after being summoned and welcomed into the team, the female servants start falling one by one under the effects of his love spot, and after unending badgering and flirting from them, he finally gave in.

-x-

It was a cold night in that dark bedroom in Chaldea. The air was chilly, the lights were out, and the only sounds that could be heard were those of sex. Loud moaning and the rubbing of flesh against flesh.

"Yes! Harder!" Yelled Medea, totally naked, as she was getting pounded from behind by Diarmuid on the bed.

"Do me as well…" Whispered Medusa at Diarmuid's ears, as she rubbed her naked body against his from behind.

Feeling stimulated by their words, the irish spearman grabbed Medea's butt and started to fuck her pussy even harder, his toned hips clapping her asscheeks with each thurstibg motion he made. Medusa now licked his neck as she hungrily rubbed her torso against his back, making his cock get even stiffer as she felt her plump breasts touch his back muscles.

He hated to be doing that instead of helping his master fight, but there was only so much stimuli Diarmuid could take. He was a man after all and had to satisfy his libido one way or another, and being around a literal army of attractive women with the hots for him 24/07 truly didn't help it.

Of course the fact that it felt really damn good didn't help either.

The other more sexually active male servants like Iskandar, Cu and Fergus were even starting to get jealous of how infatuated every girl was getting with Diarmuid.

He hated himself first and foremost for abusing his love spot and enjoying so much what he was doing, but he also just couldn't bring himself to stop.

Soon, he felt his climax approaching.

"Medea! I'm cumming!" Said him, as his orgasm got closer.

"Do it inside me!" The witch answered, as the spearman firmly secured his huge cock inside her and shot countless ropes of hot semen inside her.

As Medea fell at the bed with her pussy leaking semen, unconscious from all the sex, Diarmuid thanked the gods for the fact that Heroic Spirts can't have children.

"It's my turn now." Said Medusa, as she got in front of him and started to suck his cock like a popsicle, all the while pleasuring her own pussy with her free hand.

This is how Diarmuid's every night had been after the first week he got summoned into Chaldea. He'd always be having sex with a different female servant who had fallen in love with him, sometimes it would be two or even three or more at the same time. It wasn't his fault that the potency of the love spot had been increased so much, it was his master Gudako who decided to upgrade it, not him.

That lifestyle of constant sex wasn't something that he was used to nor that he wanted to be, especially with the fact that he never got called to go on missions with the master. He mostly just patrolled Chaldea all day long. Sex was a way to relieve the boredoom and to satisfy his urges.

The irish spearman soon made Medusa cum as well, and then fell asleep embraced with the two women. And as he drifted to sleep, he wondered what would happen If his master somehow found out what was happening.

-x-

The next day, things started to get even more serious.

Feeling incredibly horny, Ishtar lured him into the bathrooms and seduced him into having a quickie with the sassy goddess. The problem is: Ishtar had been called to go on a mission in a few more minutes, and she just didn't want to stop having sex.

"Ishtar, we continue this later!" Said as struggling Diarmuid, as Ishtar rode his cock atop him, a lascivious expression on her face. 

"I'm not going until i cum!" Said her, as she rocked her hips even harder. "Who cares about master anyway?

Diarmuid was contemplating just tackling her away from him and running, but that feeling was just too good, he couldn't bring himself to end it before he came.

And so, he had an idea.

The spearmen switched positions with Ishtar, throwing her into the ground, grabbing her hands with his own, and looking at her passionately in the eyes as he inserted his cock inside her at missionary position.

Ishtar moaned like a bitch in heat as she was penetrated by Diarmuid's big cock, he could feel that she was getting close, but she needed for her to cum now.

And so, he gave her a passionate french kiss in the lips as he started to pound her even harder. Knowing that she was under the effects of his love spot, he knew that she wouldn't be able to resist a kiss like that.

And it worked like a charm,, Ishtar had the best orgasm of her life after being kissed like that. With Diarmuid soon following it by shooting yet more hot semen inside her.

After that, Ishtar reluctantly parted ways with him to go on a mission with her master, planning to purposefully not do any criticals out of spite for having to cut things short with her lover Diarmuid.

-x-

After cleaning himself, Diarmuid walked out of the bathroom shirtless since he had just taken a shower. As he walked down the corridor, he noticed the voluptuous Lancer Altria staring at his naked torso and blushing from a distance. Diarmuid was tempted to walk up to her, take her to his room and fuck her the whole afternoon. Lancer Altria was incredibly attractive, and just the sight of her massive cleavage was enough to get him aroused. However, Lancer Altria was in a relationship with his master, and so, Diarmuid decided that he wouldn't touch her so as to avoid repeating what had happened in the past. Even if Altria was clearly already under the effects of the love spot.

Since he didn't want to get intimate with Altria, Diarmuid decided on the next best things.

He called Nero (Saber), Jeanne (Ruler) and Mordred (Saber) into his room.

Diarmuid was sitting on a chair, naked, as the three other girls, also naked, gave him pleasure.

Nero and Mordred licked and sucked his cock, competing against each other to see who had the most skill. Jeanne was more passive, the maiden kissed him passionately as he fondled her breasts.

As soon as the irish spearman came all over Nero and Mordred's faces, It was time to move on to the good parts.

Diarmuid bent the three horny blondes over in front of him, their pussies desperate to be filled by him. To start things up, he thrusted his cock deep inside Mordred as he fingered the other two.

"This… this is nothing! Ahhhhn!" Said the tsundere Mordred, between moans, as her face demonstrated something completely different.

Diarmuid soon made her cum and the same with the other two. Ending up with all three lying unconscious on his bed, sleeping blissfully after the sex.

-x-

At the same time as that happened, the master of Chaldea had called Lancer Altria to his room. She loved her, and was in the mood to have some sex with her.

Altria was feeling awkward as she sat beside the woman she no longer loved in that bed. She saw that she had a silly but lovable smile in her face, that made her heart ache a bit.

"So, Altria…" Said Gudako. "Can we… do it?" She said blushing, obviously referring to sex.

Altria felt bad for not wanting at all to have any more sexual or romantic interactions with her, she knew that she had been bewitched by Diarmuid's love spot, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Master, i'm…" She started. "I'm not in the mood."

"Ok then." Answered her, in a disappointed tone. "There's always other days."

"Also, i think we should stop this "thing" we have." Said her, taking care not to hurt the poor girl too much. "I don't think it's appropriate for us to have this kind of relationship." She lied, she didn't think that at all, it was just an excuse.

"A… are you breaking up with me?" Asked her, with tears on her eyes.

"Yes." Answered Altria, feeling bad for the poor girl. But she wasn't going to stay with her without loving her just out of pity, If anything, that'd be an insult to her master.

And so, she left the room as the master of Chaldea was left alone in her bedroom, crying.

-x-

The next day for Diarmuid was about the same.

In the morning he had to deal with Raikou and Boudica, both extremely horny for him. As soon as he was finished with them, Scathach and Musashi entered. It was getting even worse, if it kept on like this Diarmuid wouldn't do anything else in his day other than fuck. He had been intentionally avoiding Medb for this exact reason, he might seriously die if he attempted to have sex with her considering her stamina. It'd either be a whole day just for Medb, or death.

In the afternoon, he fucked Drake and Martha. As soon as he finished with those two, he laid in bed, his cock flaccid from all the sex, wondering what the hell he was even doing with his life at this point. It was then, that Lancer Altria suddenly entered his room.

"Altria?" Asked him, confused.

"I… couldn't resist any longer." She said blushing as she 

Diarmuid truly didn't want to go through with this.

"Sorry, but i must draw the line here." Said him, trying to ignore his own boner. "I won't betray my master, and this is final."

Altria waited for a few seconds before answering.

"I… I broke up with her." She said. "So now it means that we can be together, right?"

Diarmuid was stunned, he was so getting executed for that, he thought.

"Did she agree to break it up?" He asked, in an incredibly cautious tone.

"She wasn't in any position to disagree, I'm not her property." Said her, in a proud tone. "But I guess she did."

He still wasn't 100% sure about fucking Altria, but the scales tipped once she took off her cape and revealed her incredibly sexy body.

Diarmuid quickly took out his hard cock as he laid in bed. Altria quickly approached him and straddled him like her horse, and making full use of her riding experience, rocked her hips against him, riding his cock in the hottest way possible.

Diarmuid grabbed her plump ass as he started to thurst his cock even harder inside her tight royal pussy, that contracted like crazy, making it the hottest fuck Diarmuid had ever had by far.

"Yes Diarmuid! Fuck me! I love you!!" Altria yelled and moaned as they drowned in the pleasure paradise that was that sex.

But little did they know, the suspicious master of Chaldea and her underling Mash had followed Altria and were spying on that sex.

The master was in awe, and as the love spot's spell finally got to her, all of the sadness and anger disappeared and were replaced with thirst for Diarmuid. She still felt a mixture of crazy emotions, like a storm. But by far, the strongest emotion was arousal.

Her nipples got hard as she watched Diarmuid fuck the girl she loved, and she shamelessly put her hands inside her panties, starting to pleasure herself as she couldn't stop watching.

Mash too fingered herself watching, the little eggplant also deep under the effects of the love spot.

It was only when Diarmuid and Altria finally achieved orgasm, with him filling up her womb with cum, that he noticed his master watching.

And as he noticed that, he got genuinely scared. "This is it i guess." He thought. "I'm going to die because of this blasted curse." Thought him.

But then he noticed that his master didn't look angry, she looked horny and aroused, and she, unable to wait any longer, discarded all of her clothing and immediately headed to the bed. Placing her dripping count right next to the lancer's nose. Her petite ass being the only thing in his line of sight.

"Master?" Asked Diarmuid, confused, before she made him shut up sitting in his mouth. The servant, equally aroused, started to lick her folds, tasting her pussy juice like it was the sweetest nectar, making the girl moan like crazy.

"Mash, get on top of him too!" Commanded the horny human. "Fuck him all you want, i want to see it!" 

"Yes, senpai!" She said, as she finished stripping and mounted on top of his throbbing cock, wanting nothing else than to ride it like a stallion and receive all of his boiling hot seed on her womb.

She inserted his rock hard cock in her pussy, and started to ride him just like Altria was doing.

There were no words to describe how happy Diarmuid felt that he was actually bringing happiness to his master for once. And with his chivalrous determination to do his best for his master reaching an all time high, Diarmuid started to thrust back at Mash with everything he's got, making Gudako even more aroused as she saw it.

And as Diarmuid finished up and came buckets inside Mash, he thanked the gods for having blessed him with a master that was a perfect counter to the evils that the love spot curse could bring.

-x-

From then on, Gudako would meet up with Diarmuid every night, sometimes even recordinh him fucking girls with a camera, only to masturbate to it later. The tapes were distributed to all of the other sexually starved servants since now, all of the girls would only fuck Dairmuid. 

The irish spearman could not be happier. After all, he had finally found a way to be useful to his master, especially since his combat skills were a bit… lackluster.

And so, with the addition of this odd dynamic, life in Chaldea continued as normal.

The End.


End file.
